kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheaper by the Dozen
Noah is told she cant have kids, but thats all about to change. Chapter 1 Noah is sitting in her OB/GYN doctors office waiting for Athena to return with her results. When Athena returns, she envelops her into a hug and tells her she cant have any kids. Noah goes balistic and finally calms down and Athena gives her some prescription papers to fill. It is revealed that Rachel, who is a social worker, is helping them look into adopting. Then Noah has to go into work, which is in the hospital her OB is located in. Noah works as a brain surgeon and Buddy is a rocket scientist and teaches at Gallagher University. Chapter 2 We find Buddy and Noah in the adoption room, waiting for Rachel to show up with someone who might give them her baby. Noah goes through a bunch of 'What if's' and worrying constantly. Rachel comes in with a girl named Marina who is 10 weeks pregnant. Marian states how it is a closed adoption and that Rachel said that they were the best people to give her baby too. She also gives them a stuffed elephant to give the baby when its born. Marina is strongly convinced that it is a boy, saying it is a gift that she has. Buddy and Noah insist that they pay her expenses that she would need while pregnant. Marina states how her parents don't know and if they did they'd burn her like a witch at Salem. Buddy tells her that if she ever needed a place to stay, that she can come to their house. He then gives her all their info in means of contact. They soon have to leave and while exiting the room they see a gay couple walking past them and they smile at each other. When they get home. Noah receives a shocking phone call from Athena. Chapter 3 This is what led up to Athena calling Noah. Morgan was in the middle of her OB appointment when Abby came in with Noah's file, saying that she was 10 weeks pregnant. Athena then calls Noah who rushes over to the OB with Buddy being dragged unknowingly. When the couple got to Athena's office Noah instantly blew up, but in the middle, telling Buddy that she was pregnant. Noah starts blaming her anger and crying on the hormones. They then kiss and Morgan throws a pen at them. They then go for an ultrasound to make sure everything is all right with the baby. Morgan then states that she has to return to work. Athena says that she can squeeze them in before Sophie comes in for her checkup. Chapter 4 It is revealed that Noah is having twins, upon hearing this, Buddy promptly faints. Kami makes an appearance, saying that Athena tweeted. Noah also pours a glass of water on Buddy to wake him up. Chapter 5 Buddy and Noah were waiting for Marina, who was late for her OB/GYN appointment. Marina comes in and tells them that her mother was going on about purity. The gender of the baby is still unknown. Buddy begins getting cold feet at the thought of having three babies at once. Noah and Buddy start to argue and Noah takes off her ring and chucks it at him and leaves him, Noah leaves to go to Rose's house. Athena knocks some sense into Buddy and he goes running to Rose's where he is confronted by her husband, Luke. Noah confronts him and the two make up. Chapter 6 Noah is pregnant with twin boys and Marina is pregnant with a boy. Buddy and Noah receive a call late at night from Marina, who's parents found out about her pregnancy and kicked her out. It is also revealed that Marina has an older brother who attends the University Buddy teaches at. Chapter 7 Its Noah's baby shower and she and Marina both go into labour. Chapter 8 Inness, Oct, and Ti are about to turn a year old when Noah finds out she's pregnant again. Ti and Oct have a tendency to pick on their brother. She tells Buddy when he comes by to bring them lunch. Marina comes in and runs up to he room, crying. It is revealed that Tommy, Inness' father, got another girl pregnant. The girl ended up being Marina's best friend Liberty Klaine. Trivia Chapter 2 There are two references to Morgan's favorite TV show "Glee" the burning of a witch at Salem was said by Quinn to Finn when she was pregnant. And the gay couple was Kurt and Blaine. Also, Marina is the name of a friend of Morgan's who got pregnant in 8th grade. Chapter 3 This chapter was inspired partly by Morgan's Uncle's parents, who were told they couldn't have kids. They then adopted a boy and then had 5 boys together after adopting the first one. Chapter 4 An allusion was made to one of Morgan and Kim's favorite songs 'All-American Girl.' by Carrie Underwood. Chapter 8 Klaine is yet another reference to Morgan's unhealthy addiction to Glee. Klaine is one of her favorite pairing, being the combination of 'K'urt and B'''laine. '''Morgan made Libby's last name Klaine in hopes that Klaine can get liberty from the social slurs they receive for being openly gay in Lima, which is the most Homophobic town in America. Category:OC couple Category:T fic Category:Boah story Category:Buddygirl1004's pages